Frio
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Frio é uma ilusão. E Pansy figia acreditar nisso. [DracoPansy][Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota:** Spoilers do 6° livro.

* * *

---

_**- Frio -**_

---

---

Frio é psicológico, era o que sua mãe lhe dizia sempre que a ouvia reclamando. Frio é um conceito físico errôneo, inexistente. Não existe frio, existe, sim, a perda excessiva de calor. O frio que Pansy tanto detestava, era apenas uma ilusão. Um nome bonito para algo que somente seu corpo sentia.

Sempre que o sentia chegando, ela se enroscava em si mesma, encolhia-se entre suas próprias pernas e braços, como uma criança que acorda de um pesadelo à noite e espera o medo ir embora, e tentava, assim, reter o calor de seu corpo consigo, lembrando-se de que ele não passava de uma ilusão.

Em Hogwarts, porém, essa medida não era necessária. Apesar de o castelo ser feito de pedra, havia lareiras em todos os aposentos e calor humano que transitava por toda a sua extensão. Não que não houvesse frio, havia, mas não era algo _excessivo_.

Pansy sabia que, em Hogwarts, podia fingir não ser a criança que se encolhia. Podia simplesmente ignorar o frio e agir como se ele não estivesse arranhando cada centímetro de sua pele por baixo de sua capa, roubando-lhe todo o calor que possuía.

Fingir era fácil, afinal, como sua mãe dizia: frio é psicológico.

Entretanto, naquele ano, fingir tornou-se uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que o habitual. Naquele ano, o frio não a arranhava, ele a _mordia_. Cada dentada tirava-lhe mais do que ela tinha para oferecer. O frio que ela tentou ignorar por tantos anos veio reclamar todo o calor que ela tentara, em vão, guardar para si.

Naquele ano, a guerra começou.

Durante o inverno, mais precisamente durante o recesso de Natal, ela esperou a costumeira carta de seus pais, onde eles lhe contariam os preparativos para a festa daquele ano e perguntando que tipos de presentes ela gostaria de receber. Às vezes a carta era tão grande que era preciso duas corujas para trazê-la. A carta daquele ano, porém, não passava de um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado. Nele, havia apenas duas palavras: _Não venha_.

Pansy sorriu para seus colegas ao seu redor na mesa da Sonseria enquanto dobrava o bilhete e o escondia nas vestes, fingindo que não doía.

Mais tarde ela descobriu que não foram apenas os pais dela, mas os de muitos outros que aconselharam seus filhos a permanecer na Escola durante o Natal. A razão disso, ela soube, era Dumbledore. Enquanto ele estivesse lá, Hogwarts seria um santuário acolhedor e seguro, e tudo ficaria bem.

Sempre que estavam fazendo a ronda pelo labirinto de corredores nos níveis mais baixos do castelo e ouvia isso, Draco deixava escapar uma risada cavernosa e incomum. Ele não se explicava; não lhe lançava um olhar cúmplice, nem ao menos lhe dirigia a palavra durante todo o trajeto. Apenas ria e depois se calava.

Algumas vezes Pansy tentou puxar conversa, reclamando do frio ou comentando sobre alguma fofoca nova, mas, como Draco nunca se mostrava interessado, ela, também, se calou.

Às vezes ela tinha vontade de perguntar se alguma coisa tinha acontecido, se ele, assim como ela e vários outros, também recebera um bilhete de seus pais ordenando-lhe que permanecesse em Hogwarts durante as férias, se ele também sentia o frio penetrando em cada poro de sua pele. Mas era só olhar para os olhos azuis, tão claros que pareciam ser feitos de vidro, e a vontade passava. E ela fingia não se importar.

Draco, ela concluiu, também era frio. Ele também roubava (_saqueava_) toda a energia térmica presente em seu corpo, _excessivamente_.

E essa era a única coisa com a qual Pansy não precisava fingir, porque ela, verdadeiramente, não se importava em ser saqueada e usurpada, não por Draco, nunca por Draco.

Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era fingir que não doía.

Todos os dias daquele inverno, após terminarem a ronda usual pelas masmorras, Draco seguia pela escadaria principal acima e avançava, sem sequer olhar para trás, e Pansy seguia, como um cãozinho adestrado segue seu dono onde quer que ele vá. Ela sabia que ele estava ciente de sua presença às suas costas, mas, como não lhe dirigia qualquer palavra, era como se dissesse: _Siga-me_. E ela ia. Grudada em seus calcanhares.

Todos os dias, quando eles atingissem o sétimo andar e parassem em frente à tapeçaria mais feia que Pansy já vira em toda a sua vida, uma onde um bruxo parecia tentar ensinar trasgos a dançar balé, Draco voltava-se para ela e lhe dispensava apenas uma palavra: "_Vigie_". E Pansy vigiava. Como o bom cãozinho que era. E esperava enquanto seu dono não saia de dentro da porta que surgira da parede de pedra.

A primeira vez que Draco entrara por aquela porta, após ter dado a ordem para Pansy, ele parou, o metal reforçado e gélido da maçaneta ainda entre seus dedos. Ela podia jurar que, naquele momento, era capaz de ouvir o som de sua respiração e a batida irregular de seu coração. Seus olhos azuis-vidro voltaram-se para ela e Pansy sentiu como se estivesse sendo estudada, como se, de algum modo, Draco a estivesse avaliando.

_Será que ela era boa o bastante?_

_Será que ela merecia saber?_

_Será que ela guardaria segredo?_

Pansy nunca soube, pois um minuto de estudo depois Draco sacudiu a cabeça e entrou na sala, fechando a porta para ela.

_Não, ele não precisava dela._

Todos os dias após aquele, quando Draco fechava a porta após ter dado sua ordem, ela sentia como se o frio que emanava dele fosse pior e mais intenso do que o frio do próprio inverno. Era um frio que não arranhava ou mordia, não, o frio de Draco a _congelava_.

Todos os dias, sozinha no corredor do sétimo andar, Pansy se esquecia de fingir. Ela se encolhia contra a parede, prendia-se entre suas pernas e seus braços, enroscava-se firmemente em si mesma, e tentava, assim, reter o pouco do calor que Draco não roubara de si quando fechara a porta.

Ali, sozinha, ela se perguntava se aquele frio, assim como o outro, também não era psicológico.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

D:


End file.
